Summer Games
File:summergames2017.PNG The Summer Games are a seasonal event in Overwatch. The event includes the game modes Lúcioball and its competitive variant, Copa Lúcioball, and two maps exclusive to the game mode, Estádio das Rãs and Sydney Harbour Arena. It also contains a limited series of items, which can be earned through special Loot Boxes or credits (During Summer Games 2016, event items were only obtainable through special Loot Boxes). All event-exclusive content becomes unobtainable once the event ends. *Summer Games 2016 started on August 2, 2016 and ended on August 22, 2016 *Summer Games 2017 started on August 8, 2017 and will end on August 28, 2017. Lúcioball Lúcioball is a Brawl game mode exclusive to the event. It is an adaptation of association football, albeit with simpler rules and changes that complement Lúcio's abilities. Summer Games items There are 165 Summer Games items, which are comprised of 19 Skins, 4 Emotes, 16 Victory Poses, 50 Voice Lines, 27 Sprays, 5 Highlight Intros, and 44 Player Icons. All items can only be earned by opening special Loot Boxes, which also replace the normal Loot Box during the Summer Games. This means that those items cannot be bought with Credits in the Hero Gallery. Also, items which were not obtained during the event remain unavailable after the event ends. The number in italics notes which year the cosmetic was introduced in. Additional Skins ;Epic Skins DVa_summergames_taegeukgi.png|Taegeukgi (D.Va) 2016 Genji_summergames_nihon.png|Nihon (Genji) 2016 McCree_summergames_american.png|American (McCree) 2016 Mercy_summergames_eidgenossin.png|Eidgenossin (Mercy) 2016 Torbjörn_summergames_trekronor.png|Tre Kronor (Torbjörn) 2016 Widowmaker_summergames_tricolore.png|Tricolore (Widowmaker) 2016 ;Legendary Skins Unlockables_placement.png|Cricket (Junkrat) 2017 Lúcio_summergames_seleção.png|Seleção (Lúcio) 2016 Lúcio_summergames_striker.png|Striker (Lúcio) 2016 Unlockables_placement.png|Lifeguard (McCree) 2017 Unlockables_placement.png|Winged Victory (Mercy) 2017 Unlockables_placement.png|Biker (Reaper) 2017 Unlockables_placement.png|Grillmaster: 76 (Soldier: 76) 2017 Unlockables_placement.png|Tulum (Sombra) 2017 Tracer_summergames_sprinter.png|Sprinter (Tracer) 2016 Tracer_summergames_trackandfield.png|Track and Field (Tracer) 2016 Unlockables_placement.png|Côte D'Azur (Widowmaker) 2017 Zarya_summergames_champion.png|Champion (Zarya) 2016 Zarya_summergames_weightlifter.png|Weightlifter (Zarya) 2016 Additional Emotes Unlockables_placement.png|Beach Ball (Ana) 2017 Bastion_summergames_boxing.gif|Boxing (Bastion) 2016 Lúcio_summergames_juggle.gif|Juggle (Lúcio) 2016 Symmetra_summergames_ribbon.gif|Ribbon (Symmetra) 2016 Additional Victory Poses Unlockables_placement.png|Medal (Bastion) 2017 Unlockables_placement.png|Medal (Hanzo) 2017 Unlockables_placement.png|Medal (Junkrat) 2017 Mei_summergames_medal.png|Medal (Mei) 2016 Unlockables_placement.png|Medal (Mercy) 2017 Pharah_summergames_medal.png|Medal (Pharah) 2016 Reaper_summergames_medal.png|Medal (Reaper) 2016 Roadhog_summergames_medal.png|Medal (Roadhog) 2016 Soldier76_summergames_golfswing.png|Golf Swing (Soldier: 76) 2016 Unlockables_placement.png|Medal (Sombra) 2017 Unlockables_placement.png|Medal (Symmetra) 2017 Torbjörn_summergames_medal.png|Medal (Torbjörn) 2016 Unlockables_placement.png|Medal (Tracer) 2017 Widowmaker_summergames_medal.png|Medal (Widowmaker) 2016 Winston_summergames_medal.png|Medal (Winston) 2016 Zenyatta_summergames_medals.png|Medals (Zenyatta) 2016 Additional Voice Lines * Learn From The Pain (Ana, 2016) * Better Than Retirement (Ana, 2017) ("This is much better than retirement.") * Doo-do-do Dee! (Bastion, 2017) * Whoo-Vweeeeee! (Bastion, 2016) * I'm #1 (D.Va, 2016) * Scoreboard (D.Va, 2017) * I Make Medicine Sick (Doomfist, 2017) ("So mean, I make medicine sick.") * Make You Punch Drunk (Doomfist, 2017) ("I'm going to make you punch drunk.") * I Was Hoping For A Challenge (Genji, 2016) * Touché (Genji, 2017) * Defeat Is The First Step (Hanzo, 2017) ("Defeat... is the first step to a better result") * Ignore All Distractions (Hanzo, 2016) * I Give It A 10! (Junkrat, 2016) * I Give It A 3! (Junkrat, 2017) * Be Champions (Lúcio, 2016) * Suboptimal (Lúcio, 2017) * Boom Goes The Dynamite (McCree, 2017) * I Don't Much Like Losing (McCree, 2016) * I Tried My Best (Mei, 2017) * Overcome All Obstacles (Mei, 2016) * Piece Of Cake (Mercy, 2016) * Sponge or Spray? (Mercy, 2017) ("Would you like the sponge or the spray?") * Golden (Orisa, 2017) * Grease To Your Elbow (Orisa, 2017) ("More grease to your elbow.") * Clear Skies, Full Hearts (Pharah, 2017) ("Clear skies, full hearts, can't lose.") * We Are In This Together (Pharah, 2016) * It's In The Refrigerator (Reaper, 2016) * Just Win (Reaper, 2017) * 100% German Power (Reinhardt, 2016) * Glittering Prizes! (Reinhardt, 2017) ("Oooh! Glittering prizes!") * There's No "I" In Team (Roadhog, 2017) * What's Mine Is Mine (Roadhog, 2016) * Bring The Noise (Soldier: 76, 2017) ("Bring the noise! Bring the ruckus!") * You Want A Medal? (Soldier: 76, 2016) * Try And Keep Up (Sombra, 2017) * What's Up? (Sombra, 2017) (" ") * Hard Work And Dedication (Symmetra, 2016) ("Hard work and dedication pays off.") * Victory Is Everything (Symmetra, 2017) * More Where That Came From (Torbjörn, 2016) ("Haha, there's more where that came from.") * There's No Prize For Second (Torbjörn, 2017) ("There's no prize for coming in second!") * Eat My Dust (Tracer, 2016) * Time Out! (Tracer, 2017) * A Perfect 10 (Widowmaker, 2017) * I Don't Miss (Widowmaker, 2016) * Oh, It's On! (Winston, 2017) * Playtime's Over (Winston, 2016) * It's Only A Game (Zarya, 2017) ("It's only a game, why do you have to be mad?") * No Pain, No Gain (Zarya, 2016) * Form Is Temporary (Zenyatta, 2017) ("Form is temporary. The spirit is eternal.") * Strive For Improvement (Zenyatta, 2016) ("Always strive for improvement.") Additional Sprays Spray - Summer Games 2016.png|Summer Games 2016 (free)a 2016 Unlockables_placement.png|Summer Games 2017 Ana Spray - Shooting.png|Shooting (Ana) 2016 Bastion Spray - Boxing.png|Boxing (Bastion) 2016 DVa Spray - Cycling.png|Cycling (D.Va) 2016 Unlockables_placement.png|Shot Put (Doomfist) 2017 Genji Spray - Fencing.png|Fencing (Genji) 2016 Hanzo Spray - Archery.png|Archery (Hanzo) 2016 Junkrat Spray - Tennis.png|Tennis (Junkrat) 2016 Lucio Spray - Football.png|Football (Lúcio) 2016 McCree Spray - Equestrian.png|Equestrian (McCree) 2016 Mei Spray - Table Tennis.png|Table Tennis (Mei) 2016 Mercy Spray - Badminton.png|Badminton (Mercy) 2016 Orisa Spray - Javelin.png|Javelin (Orisa) 2017 Pharah Spray - Basketball.png|Basketball (Pharah) 2016 Reaper Spray - BMX.png|BMX (Reaper) 2016 Reinhardt Spray - Wrestling.png|Wrestling (Reinhardt) 2016 Roadhog Spray - Diving.png|Diving (Roadhog) 2016 Soldier 76 Spray - Golf.png|Golf (Soldier: 76) 2016 Unlockables_placement.png|High Jump (Sombra) 2017 Symmetra Spray - Rhythmic.png|Rhythmic (Symmetra) 2016 Torbjörn Spray - Water Polo.png|Water Polo (Torbjörn) 2016 Tracer Spray - Track.png|Track (Tracer) 2016 Widowmaker Spray - Gymnastics.png|Gymnastics (Widowmaker) 2016 Winston Spray - Volleyball.png|Volleyball (Winston) 2016 Zarya Spray - Weightlifting.png|Weightlifting (Zarya) 2016 Zenyatta Spray - Taekwondo.png|Taekwondo (Zenyatta) 2016 Note :a This spray became unobtainable after the end of Summer Games 2016. Additional Highlight Intros Unlockables_placement.png|Target Practice (Hanzo) Junkrat_summergames_shotput.gif|Shot Put (Junkrat) 2016 Lúcio_summergames_bicyclekick.gif|Bicycle Kick (Lúcio) 2016 Unlockables_placement.png|Slam Dunk (Pharah) Tracer_summergames_hurdle.gif|Hurdle (Tracer) 2016 Additional Player Icons ;Sports pi_summergames2016.png|Summer Games 2016a 2016 Unlockables_placement.png|Summer Games 2017 2017 pi_archery.png|Archery 2016 pi_badminton.png|Badminton 2016 pi_basketball.png|Basketball 2016 pi_boxing.png|Boxing 2016 pi_biking.png|Cycling 2016 pi_bmx.png|Dirt Biking 2016 pi_diving.png|Diving 2016 pi_horsebackriding.png|Equestrian 2016 pi_fencing.png|Fencing 2016 pi_football.png|Football 2016 pi_golf.png|Golf 2016 pi_gymnastics.png|Gymnastics 2016 Unlockables_placement.png|High Jump 2017 Unlockables_placement.png|Javelin 2017 pi_martialarts.png|Martial Arts 2016 pi_dance.png|Rhythmic Gymnastics 2016 pi_sniping.png|Shooting 2016 Unlockables_placement.png|Shot Put 2017 pi_tabletennis.png|Table Tennis 2016 pi_tennis.png|Tennis 2016 pi_trackandfield.png|Track 2016 pi_volleyball.png|Volleyball 2016 pi_waterpolo.png|Water Polo 2016 pi_weightlifting.png|Weightlifting 2016 pi_wrestling.png|Wrestling 2016 Note :a This player icon became unobtainable after the end of Summer Games 2016. ;Flags pi_australia.png|Australia 2016 pi_brazil.png|Brazil 2016 pi_china.png|China 2016 pi_egypt.png|Egypt 2016 pi_france.png|France 2016 pi_germany.png|Germany 2016 pi_greece.png|Greece 2016 pi_japan.png|Japan 2016 pi_mexico.png|Mexico 2016 pi_nepal.png|Nepal 2016 pi_numbani.png|Numbani 2016 pi_russia.png|Russia 2016 pi_southkorea.png|South Korea 2016 pi_sweden.png|Sweden 2016 pi_switzerland.png|Switzerland 2016 pi_uk.png|United Kingdom 2016 pi_usa.png|United States 2016 Videos NEW SEASONAL EVENT Welcome to the Summer Games! Overwatch | Trailer Trivia * The event is based on the 2016 Summer Olympics which took place at Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, the same place where the Summer Games are held. External links * Welcome to the Summer Games Patch changes }} de:Sommerspiele pl:Letnie Igrzyska 2016 Category:Seasonal Content